I'm Coming Back For You
by sincerelytlh
Summary: You know that I'm coming back for you. Don't you worry girl.


Five weeks.

Five weeks since she saw him.

Five weeks since she talked to him.

Five weeks since she touched him.

Five weeks since she made love to him.

Five weeks.

And it was five weeks of pure hell. She knew that in his line of work that this was always a possibility. She always heard other wives or girlfriends talk about the extensive amount of time that the job took up, she just never thought it would be this long. Or painful.

Olivia looked over to his side of the bed and leaned over to smell his pillow. It smelled just like him. She figured that as much as she had smelled it, his scent would be gone. But no. It was still very much there and seemed stronger every time she smelled his pillow. Sighing, she got off the bed and went to take a shower. As she stepped under the hot water, Olivia thought back to the last time they shower together and the love they made.

_"__Fitz! Get out! I have to be at work in two hours and that won't be possible with you in here! Now out!" a naked Olivia said to a very naked Fitz. He simply ignored her and moved under the shower hear with her._

_"__Maybe you should've locked the door. Now shut up. It's Daddy time." He smirked as he turned her around so her back was facing his chest. Skimming his finger tips down her spine and around her waist, Fitz reached around to find her bundle of nerves. Olivia gasped at the pleasurable sensation and mentally encouraged his to do more. Fitz, as if reading her mind, started kneading her breasts with his other hand._

_Olivia grabbed his head full of wet curls and turned her head to meet with his mouth. They both moaned at the contact while fully aware of the stinging erection that Fitz was producing._

_"__Livvie." He moaned when she rubbed her ass against it. "I need you now." He growled. Olivia took his hands and placed them on her hips while leaning over to balance herself on the wall for his impact. Fitz took his ever growing member and toyed with her entranced._

_"__Fitz. Please st-" She was cut off his hard thrust into her. _

_"__Oh fuck!" They both screamed. Fitz started off slow. He thought of last night and how Olivia may be sore but then her heard her start begging for him to go faster. Who was he to deny her? He speed up and Olivia met him thrust for thrust. Fitz reached down and played with her clit and felt her tighten around him. _

_"__Fuck I'm gonna cum soon!" she groaned. Fitz kept up his work and went harder and faster. He felt his own orgasm coming and rubbed circles on her fast and deeper._

_"__Fitz! Oh fuck I'm cum-" but she never finished. Her orgasm started building pressure in her lower stomach and exploded through her body. She clenched down on Fitz and he soon followed yelling her name to the heavens and more. They rode out their pleasure together and bathed in the afterglow with loving kisses and caresses. _

_"__Now we can shower." Fitz smiled at her._

_Olivia was at sitting at her office desk when Abby came in._

_"__Hey. There is a man out here who is sex on legs looking for you. Should I tell him you're not here and take your place and ride like hell?" She played._

_Olivia laughed and shook her head. "Send my man in."_

_"__You sure? I wouldn't mind."_

_"__Abby. You like your hair?" she asked._

_"__I'll get him." Laughing as she left the room. A few seconds later Fitz was in her doorway and she smiled from ear to ear. She motioned him and to shut the door. _

_Getting up from her desk, she went over and kissed him. Her hands immediately went to his hair at the nape of his neck and played with it. Fitz grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their tongues battled one another until Olivia finally won and pulled back._

_"__This is a very nice surprise." She grinned. Fitz said nothing but just looked at her. Something was wrong and she could tell. Olivia back away a little and studied him._

_"__Fitz." Nothing._

_"__Baby, your scaring me. What's wrong?" Still nothing._

_"__Fitz, what the hell is wro-" she stopped. No. NO! Finally realizing what was happening, she step back completely away from him and stared. Nothing but silence followed as they looked at one another. Fitz was the first to break the heavy silence._

_"__One hour. I got the call twenty minutes ago and came straight here." He told her as his head hung down. Olivia sat down in her chair and said nothing for a moment. She nodded her head._

_"__And you can't tell me where your going can you?" she already knew the answer but asked anyways._

_"__No." he simply said._

_"__When will you be back?"_

_"__I don't know. We never know." Olivia slowly nodded her head again. Fitz looked at her and his heart broke. If he knew this job would kill him like it was now, he'd never done it._

_"__Can I ask you something?"_

_"__If it's not classified." _

_Olivia took a deep breath and braced herself. "Will you..will you die?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Fitz knees almost buckled under him. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Taking her face in his hands, Fitz kissed her nose._

_"__I don't know." And the tears came running down. He brushed them away while trying to hold his at bay._

_"__Did you have to become one? Out of everything in the world, you choose to be a SEAL. A fucking SEAL!" she cried out. She tried to push his hands away but he was having none of that._

_"__Baby…" he tried. Olivia stood up quickly and slapped him._

_"__No! You don't get to say that! Not when you come in here and tell me you're leaving me! No. Fuck you!" she yelled._

_"__Olivia." He stated calmly. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when we met. I told you the very night we met what I was and what I did. You have always known that." _

_Olivia let out a deep sigh and looked at him. He was right. She knew what she was getting herself into but regardless, she still loved him._

_"__I know. I know. I just didn't think… I know." Fitz crossed over to hold her tight and Olivia let him. She silently cried in his arms and Fitz felt horrible. Up until this point, he loved his job. Always waiting on the next mission. Ready to take out a target. He had no family so what was the point. But now? Now he head Olivia and that changed everything. Every day he dreaded getting a call. Praying that he didn't. But the universe had different plans. Fucking universe. _

_"__Livvie. Baby. Listen to me." He pulled her up to look into his eyes. "I can't promise I'll come home. I can't promise I won't get hurt. But what I can promise is that I will do everything in my power to make sure I come home to you my love. That I will try my damn best to. Before you, I really had to reason to come home. But now I do. I have something to live for." _

_Fitz kissed her softly._

_"I love you Fitzgerald."_

_"__I love you Olivia."_

That was five weeks ago.

Olivia was cleaning her house, listening to music, when a knock at the door interrupted her. She turned the music down and went to see who it was. When she opened to door, nobody was there. She looked around and saw no one. But when she looked down, there was a white envelope. Picking it up, she went back in the house and opened it.

She read it but it only had one sentence on it.

_I'm coming back for you._

Confused, Olivia flipped to the back to see if anything else was one there but it was blank. She laid it down on her table and thought. Her mind immediately went to Fitz but though that was impossible due to the nature of his work. Plus she hadn't heard from him in five weeks. Shaking her head, she resumed cleaning, not giving the note another thought

Later that night, Olivia was out shopping with Abby when they decided to stop to grab a bite to eat. They place their orders while Olivia ordered a bottle of red wine. Abby look at her funny.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"A bottle Liv? For what?"

"Nothing. I just haven't really had none in a while and I just thought why the hell not tonight? It's not like I have anyone to worry about." She stated.

Abby then realized this was about Fitz.

"Still no word?" Olivia sigh and nodded. Thankfully the waiter can with her bottle and Olivia popped it right open. She drowned her first glass within seconds and poured another one. Abby, being the good friend she is joined her. After taking a few sips of her second one, Olivia talked.

"Nothing. It's been five weeks and nothing. For all I know he could be dead or something and I would never know." She finished.

"Liv-" Abby started.

"And then I get this damn note today while I was cleaning. Someone knocked on my door and left it. It said some shit like "I'm coming back for you." whatever the hell that means. I thought it was Fitz at first, but then with him being gone this long, I doubt it. Plus they can't do shit like that. Some code or shit. I don't know." Olivia let out.

"I'm sorry Liv. I wish there was something I could do." Abby said sadly.

"Me too Abbs. Me too." They fell quite for a while until their food came and they talked about lighter topics.

Olivia was driving back home when she decided to take a drive and listening to some music. Going through the iTunes chart, she bought Maroon 5's new album and began listening.

Halfway through the album, Olivia realized she really did like it. As the next song started, she unconsciously turned the song up. As the chorus started, she stopped the car.

_You know that I'm coming back for you  
>Don't you worry, girl<br>Don't you worry, girl  
>You know that I'm coming back for you<br>Don't you worry, girl  
>I'll be back for you<br>So you better wait up  
>Keeping the bed warm for me<br>All night puttin' your whisper on me  
>Giving that love and emotion that I know<br>Doesn't really matter what you do  
>I'll be back for you<br>Coming back for you_

She listened closely and started crying. All she could think about was Fitz. Her Fitz and how she missed and wanted him dearly. Putting the song on repeat, Olivia dried her tears and drove a couple more blocks before heading home. Each time the song play, she thought of that note and Fitz. If only she thought.

Olivia walked in her house, with her phone still playing her song, tired. All she wanted was to jump in the shower and go to bed but her body was crying for sleep. Bed it was.

Dropping her shopping bags in the hall, Olivia stripped from her clothes and went to find Fitz's shirt. She slipped into it and put her iPhone on her iHome dock and pressed repeat. She lay down on Fitz's side, something she hadn't done since he left and went to sleep.

Fitz. That's all her dream was about. Except in the dream, he never came home. All she had were his dog tags and a flag. Then she was screaming and nothing more. Just as she was about to scream again, Olivia's eyes flew open. She blinked a few times then tried to close them again. But she had a feeling. A feeling that she wasn't alone.

She sat up and gasped.

Fitz.

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant was sitting in the corner chair looking at her.

He was there in the flesh.

He was there.

Olivia couldn't even move because of the internal shock. Fitz slowly got up and walked over to her. He fell to his knees in front of her. Olivia moved her legs off the bed and he laid his head in her lap. She held him and kissed his hair. They stayed like that until Fitz felt tears soaking his hair. He looked up to her and smiled.

"Hi." Olivia cried even more and smiled.

"Hi."

Fitz climbed in the bed with her and laid her head on his chest. Olivia threw her leg over his and clutched at his chest. He gripped her waist tighter and kissed her head.

The music was still playing in the background when Olivia realized Fitz was humming the song. She looked to him. And when she did she knew. He sent the note.

"I told you I was coming back for you. And I'll always come back for you Olivia."

**Hi guys! So it's been a very long time since I have written anything but honestly I needed a break from everything and not just writing. I had to get myself together with life and I'm finally doing that. I hope you enjoyed this. I just love this song so much and it really does remind me of Olitz. It's from Maroon 5's new album****_ V_**** and it's called ****_I'm Coming Back For You_****. I may do one more chapter but that's only if you want one. Let me know what you think! **


End file.
